Child of the Roots
by geekycutecupcake
Summary: Zuko passes away from old age and is reborn as Danzo's son. How will Zuko cope growing up in a world full of ninja and will he be able to change Danzo for the better? Will he get to experience life with a dad that is not out to get him?
1. Chapter 1

Child of the Roots

 **This is my first fan fiction and I do not really plan on doing this story for long. This chapter is being done out of hope that a talented writer will take notice and want to adopt this story. I will only continue writing this fan fiction if no one els is interested in finishing it. I will do my best, but remember this is my first crossover fan fiction so do not hesitant to point out my mistakes because I want to do this story justice.**

 **All characters do not belong to me. Avatar and Naruto are not of my creation, so no credit belongs to me. I am a fan of both and would never dream of taking credit for someone else's story. It is written just for enjoyment. Enjoy and thank you.**

Chapter 1: An Ending Can Be A New Beginning

'My time to move on has finally arrived,' thought Zuko quietly to himself. 'It's funny. I always thought I would be the first one to go, but I ended up being the last...'

Zuko, former Fire Lord and and friend of Avatar Aang, layed in bed surrounded by his familygrldren of his friends, and members of the new Team Avatar. His daughter, the current Fire Lord, was doing her best to prevent the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and his grandson, Iroh, sat by her side with a somber expression on his face. Korra and Asami were near tears, but did their best to smile at him. Bolin was already a blubbering mess and his brother, Makko, did his best to comfort him. Tenzin with his siblings and Lin stood by in silence nearby, but their pained eyes spoke a thousand words. His death reminding them of the loss of their own parents. It was a sad day because the last living member of the original Team Avatar and Fire Nation history's greatest Fire Lord was dying.

"There is no need to cry for me...," Zuko murmured to everyone in the room. "I have truly lived a fulfilling life filled with adventure, love, and peace. I am happy to say I have no regrets. Not one," Zuko said in a slightly stronger voice so he could be heard over Bolin's sobbing. He turned to his daughter and said,"There is so much I wanted to say and I am sadly running out of time, so will only say this...I became the happiest man in the world when you were born and it has been a great honor being your father." Tears sprang from the Fire Lord's eyes and continued to fall like rain drops on a rainy day.

Zuko then turned toward his grandson with tired eyes and said," I also got to experience the joy of being a grandfather and let me say you remind me a lot of my uncle who you were named after. You have grown up to be a great man, but work too hard. Relax a little. Enjoy a cup of tea, have fun, and fall in love with a nice girl..."

Iroh let out a sad chuckle and whispered, "I'll try..."

Zuko then faced everyone in the room and rasped,"I will leave this world in confidence knowing that it is being left in the care of a new generation that far surpasses the one b-before it...Goodbye till we meet again..." Like that Zuko was gone and another life was being born in a distant world.


	2. Chapter 2

Child of the Roots

 **This is my second chapter and my hero (a good writer) has yet to appear to take this story off my hands. I will continue to do this story because I always wanted this idea for a fan fiction to become a reality, but I fear I might not do this story justice. I ask my loyal readers to leave reviews to correct my mistakes and leave me good ideas. For example, who should Zuko's future best friend be? Will Danzo be a better father than Ozai? Will Zuko be able to change Danzo for the better or is that just wishful thinking? Enjoy and thank you.**

Chapter 2: A Mother and a Man Called Danzo

The moment Zuko closed his eyes he was assaulted by a terrible squeezing sensation and it seemed impossible to escape from. After what felt like eternity he was finally released from the tight space, but his relief was short lived when the freezing cold air practically slapped him in the face. Everything was blurry and he tried to shout at the giant holding him, but the only sound that could be heard was that of a wailing baby. It took him a few seconds to process that the wailing baby was him. ' _Have I been reborn and why? I thought only the Avatar could be reincarnated and why do I still have all of my memories?!,'_ thought a panicked Zuko.

Zuko was too flustered and confused to notice the man, the one he mistaken for a giant, cleaning him up before proceeding to wrap him in a soft, white blanket. He became aware of his surroundings again when he was put in a pair of warm arms. His vision started to clear and he was ambushed by a pair of loving, orange eyes. Zuko immediately calmed down when he saw the tender look the woman was giving him. 'She _must be my mother,'_ he realized. ' _I would know that kind of gaze anywhere. One only a true mother could give her child.'_ Zuko felt an ache in his chest when he began to think of his first mother. This woman reminded him of her a lot even though they looked nothing alike.

The woman was not a beauty like his first mother was, but was still quite pretty. She had long, wavy brown hair that went past her shoulders like a waterfall. Both eyes were an unusual orange color he had never seen before that were outlined with thick, sooty eyelashes. He already knew he could trust this woman and promised on the spot to do his best to be a good son to her.

Zuko' s new mother cradled him gently in her arms and murmured foreign words to him that he could not understand. ' _She is speaking another language I cannot understand. I have never heard anyone speak this way before. Where exactly have I been reborn?'_ He was so concentrated on trying to decipher his mother's murmurs that he did not notice the healers (doctors) leave the room. It was not till he noticed a shadow looming over them that he looked away from his mother. The man seemed to come out from nowhere and Zuko could already sense the man was a soldier. His mother did not notice the man's presence till she decided to see what had her baby's attention. She froze the moment her eyes saw the man and she began to tremble slightly. Zuko could hear her heart racing in her chest and noticed her grip slightly tighten around him.

Zuko did not like how his mother was acting and looked back up to further observe the man that made his mother so nervous. The man had shaggy, black hair that reach his cold, brown eyes. He also had a x shaped scar on his chin and wore a headband on his forehead with a strange leaf symbol. His clothes and shoes were very unusual. He stopped his observations when he suddenly became really sleepy and had to fight the urge to close his eyes.

Before he succumbed to darkness he heard his mother say, "Danzo..."


	3. Chapter 3

Child of the Roots

 **Going on my third chapter people and there are still no takers for this story. Come on! This fan fiction is gold! Anyway, this chapter is going to be told from Danzo's point of view and you get to see a tender side to him that is not seen in the anime. Naruto and Avatar do not belong to me, and I say this to remind people that these characters do not belong to me. (I wish they did!) Read on and thank you.**

Chapter 3: Danzo. You Are the Father!

Danzo Shimura was not a man to be crossed. Ever since the Second Hokage appointed Hiruzen Sarutobi as his successor, he had been full of bitterness and rage. He had once again lost to a softy like Sarutobi because he hesitated and now Konoha was being run by a man too afraid to get his hands a little dirty. Danzo could not accept this.

 _'If I cannot protect Konoha in the light, I will protect it from the shadows and one day take my rightful spot as Hokage!'_ Danzo had already completed his organization called Root and they were already taking on missions for the betterment of Konoha. Despite his recent accomplishments, Danzo could not get rid of the bitterness and sourness he felt toward his former friend Hiruzen. ' _His ideology and naivety will bring the end to our great village. Such a fool has no right to lead a village full of ninja!,'_ thought Danzo angrily _._ His thoughts were interrupted when an anbu from Root appeared before him. What his agent reported to him gave him such a shock that he almost lost his composure for a second. He dismissed the man before he shishunned to the clinic. Miu had a lot of explaining to do.

Suddenly, Danzo was at the clinic in the room Miu occupied and sent the medical ninja out with a single glance. Miu had yet to notice him. She seemed to be in her own little world that contained only her and the tiny infant secured in her arms. It was the small babe that noticed him first and it stared back at him with wide orange eyes. Miu finally turned in Danzo's direction to see who had stolen her child's attention and froze. She stared at him, eyes frightened and desperate. She let out a shiver and tightened her grip on the baby before saying, "Danzo..."

Danzo frowned and spoke, "That child is mine, isn't it? Don't bother trying to deny it."

Miu took a deep breathe before she answered, "Yes. I won't deny it, but I was not really trying to hide it. I just assumed you had no room for a child in your life. The same as you not having time for a serious relationship." Feeling just a tiny bit braver, Miu stuck out her chin and said with as much conviction as she could muster out, "I would like you to leave. Me and Hiroto are tired and need to rest."

"No," Danzo growled. He could not believe the nerve of this woman. Danzo crossed his arms. "You are in no position to order me around. I could easily take that child away from you and there would be nothing anyone could do about it." Danzo than proceeded to glare at the woman till she recoiled back. All the confidence she had earlier was gone and she stared up at him in fear. Danzo looked at her in slight disdain and went on further to say, "The child may not have been planned, but he is still of my blood and will grow up to be a shinobi of this village. Not a weak, sniveling civilian like yourself. Let me have a look at the baby."

Miu had no choice, but to obey the command. To her complete and utter surprise, Danzo was gentle when he took the baby from her grasp. Danzo could not prevent the sudden warmth he felt in his chest when he stared at the now sleeping infants face. His hand softly touched the side of the baby's face, fingers light on it's cheek. "You said his name was Hiroto?," he asked in a controlled voice that hid the overwhelming emotions that threatened to leak out. "Is it a boy?"

"Yes to both," Miu murmed out softly. "Please listen to me Danzo. I should have told you about Hiroto, but I was angry and scared. You hurt me so much when you decided to end our relationship and I guess I wanted to hurt you. It was wrong and I'm sorry, but you can't take Hiroto from me. He is just a baby and he still needs his mother! Please!"

Danzo remained silent for a few moments before he handed her their baby back. With Hiroto back in her arms, Miu sank into her bed with visible relief. She was still wary and frightened over what had occurred, but she knew now that Danzo was going to let her keep her son after all. She watched as Danzo turned and he said, "I'll let Hiroto remain with you for now, but understand that I'll be coming over to see him to make sure he is being taken care of. When he is older, he will begin living with me to begin his ninja training. Do not try to run because I will find you." And with that, Danzo was gone and Miu was alone with her baby once more.


	4. Note from the Author

**New story ideas: Naruto and Avatar the Last Airbender- Shikamaru is reborn as Zuko' twin brother. Can he shield Zuko from Ozai and get Azula to quit being a crazy perfectionist? How will he change the lives of his new family?**

 **TMNT and Naruto- Tenten is transported to the world of the TMNT. Will she ever get home. Can she teach the four turtles a thing or two about being a ninja. What will Tenten do when an enemy and a new friend begin to fall in love with her. Poor Tenten can't even relax for a minute.**

 **Avatar the last Airbender and the Teen Titans- Katara gets a second chance at life when she is reborn and becomes a Teen Titan.**

 **Warrior Cats- Princess joins Rusty when he leaves to become a Thunderclan warrior. Tigerclaw begins to fall for Princess even though she was a kittypet.**

 **Please leave reviews for whichever story you think I should do and feel free to pick one to write yourselves. Just leave me a review so I can read it. Thank you!**


End file.
